Zero to One Hundred
by Mistress Thirteen
Summary: Bucky comes home from a mission and want to let off some steam with Steve. Steve just goes along for the ride as Bucky doesn't give any warning. Like the title this Stucky one-shot goes instantly to 100 as it starts with the fun.


It was to soft.. To gentle for what Steve really needed. He wouldn't complain though not if it would ruin Bucky's mood. He'd just come back from a mission and barely said hello before he'd thrown Steve over his shoulder, just like their Brooklyn days, and was off to the bedroom.

Steve moaned softly as the slow and deep thrusts continued. It really wasn't like he wasn't enjoying this as he quite liked slow love making from time to time. But recently he'd just felt stressed out and needed a release that only Bucky pounding his brains out could cause.

He tilted his hips up to meet his lovers moaning louder as his pleasure was slowly starting to build. He'd need to try and hold off as long as he could in case Bucky was to tired for a round two. He always could keep up but he sometimes just decided Steve needed some frustration in his life and would wind him up and wait for him to break. This of course usually lead to the best and most mind blowing sex they had.

Bucky leaned down suddenly and kissed the blonde roughly as he quickly brought something around Steve's cock. He whined sharply in pain but it was soon forgotten as the kiss heated up with passion. A few dazzling seconds of tongue and teeth before the brunette swiftly pulled away again. Steve tried to be dignified with this loss but he whined faintly and squirmed trying to keep close to his lover not wanting to lose the heat.

"Are you ready my love...? You've been patient enough so let's get to the fun shall we..." Bucky smirked watching as Steve started to try and respond but gave up and nodded instead. That was all the confirmation he needed and pulling out almost completely he roughly slammed back home earning a loud cry from his Steve.

Then suddenly, just like that it was all going to fast. The second Bucky would slam into his sweet spot he'd be right up and pinching his sensitive nipples which caused Steve to moan loudly and squirm but whether towards the pleasure of away from he couldn't tell. It was a bit hard to think straight when pleasure kept coming from all directions.

Suddenly he felt something tighten in his stomach. He moaned brokenly and kisses sloppily along his love's jaw. "Bu-... Fuck... Buck I'm c-close..." He was to far gone to notice the smirk and faint chuckle as Bucky kissed his temple.

"You can let go whenever you want to... Just bear with me as it won't end there..." He quickened his hips making sure to hit the blondes sweet spot with every thrust. Steve moaned again loudly arching his back as the pleasure continued to build past what he thought was possible.

Finally he gave a broken cry as he was about to release but instead the pleasure increased more. With a startled noise he looked down quickly to discover a cock ring was sealing him off. He quickly looked up st Bucky who was watching him closely to makes sure he was alright.

"D-Damn it... I c-can't..." Steve was cut off quickly by a shaky moan he couldn't hold back. Buck smirked but kept going trying to hold off on is release until Steve would be allowed to. He enjoyed watching the pretty blonde squirm underneath him searching for anyway to release the pleasure but could find none.

He let this carry on for a while until Steve couldn't even think to speak anymore. He was a quivering bundle of moans and mewls as he tried to find relief. Suddenly Bucky kissed him deeply as he carefully removed the ring freeing his lover from the chaos he was in and with one gently stroke he was coming and screaming the brunettes name.

Shortly after they both had found their releases Bucky gently pulled out and cleaned them both up. He smiles fondly as Steve who'd fallen asleep almost immediately after he'd come down from his high. Bucky nuzzled his cheek before lovingly whispering into his ear, "So Stevie... Do I know how to fuck a super soldier or what..?"


End file.
